


Blue is Constant

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Men of Letters Bunker, Non Binary!Cas, Other, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex
Summary: When locals report miracles and many broken windows and mirrors the Winchesters go and check it out to find a changed Castiel.





	Blue is Constant

Reports of medical miracles and hundreds of broken windows brought the Winchester brothers to the small town of Rantoul, Illinois. No one at the hospital had seen anything and there was nothing on the tapes. The only lead they received was a bout a long abandoned warehouse near the railroad, people have been hearing howls and shouts of pure agony come form within. 

So on the second day they scout it out. No EMF, no cold spots, no sulphur, and no creature hiding out. The brothers return to the motel for a few hour rest before staking out the warehouse by night. While Sam is doing some more research, Dean heads to the vending machine. The hunter, however, heads to the back of the building and slumps to the ground.

“Damn it Cas. We could use your help on this. Miracles and broken glass sure sounds like an angel. Maybe you could reason with them. I don’t think those dickbags have forgiven Sammy and I for nearly starting the Apocalypse. I get it, you’re probably busy. I just- it’s been a while. Just let us know that you’re okay. I’ll march up to those Pearly Gates and drag your ass out if I have to.”

They hear the cries coming from the roof and charge up. A dark winged creature stands teetering on the edge. Dean inmediately lowers his gun, much to Sammy's disapproval. "Dude!" Sam hissed.   
Dean throws his hand telling Sam to listen, "It's Cas! Lower your damn gun.”   
How Dean knew that Sam had no idea, but he wasn't about to question how his brother knew because the figure standing on the ledge was anything but a six foot angel they knew. 

“Cas?” Dean said as he slowly approached. The creature did not waver. As he neared the many gashes across the figure with the blood-soaked rags and ravaged plumes answered the question of where the howls originated.   
Mindful of the danger of startling them, Dean wrapped his arm around their waist and pulled them off the ledge. They fought his grip, wings spreading, as he struggled to pin them against the roof. The younger Winchester been reaching for his angel blade.   
“Cas! It’s me, Dean. Cas,” his voice breaking, "I need you."  
Bright blue eyes lock onto the pair of green above him and the resistance dissipates, wings lower and fold in.  
“Dean?” the angel asked confused and hurt.  
“Yeah buddy. I’m right here.” the hunter smiled, "just come take a step down."  
“I feel funny.”  
“You look funny.” Dean teased, which, of course, was lost on the angel. “If I let you up promise not to jump or attack me again?”  
“I promise. Don’t leave.” they say in little more than a whisper.   
“I’m not leaving you,” the hunter gently squeezes their arm.  
"I- I don’t know why-“ Cas says as they weakly gets up, Dean’s arm still wrapped tightly around them.  
“Hey take it easy. We’re not sure what happened.” Sam cautioned.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in June 2016. Maybe posting it will make it finish it. 
> 
> I'm still working on being able to write more than just dialogue so bare with me.


End file.
